A tu lado
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque simplemente me basto ver tu sonrisa para saber que estando a tu lado me sentía lleno, completo pero sobretodo amado. Respuesta al reto de ScaleneCandy


**Disclaimer:** Drama Total no me pertenece, no tengo la suficiente creatividad…y yo si pondría Yaoi

**Advertencia:** Yaoi/Slash, AU

**Notas:** Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas querida…

* * *

Somos como el día y la noche, siempre cerca pero nunca juntos…

* * *

En una casa sin nada en particular se encontraba una madre contándole una historia a su pequeño para que este se durmiera ya, el pequeño Trent estaba escuchando a su madre con ilusión ya que esas historias donde alguien encontraba a su amor eran de las que más le gustaban.

— Buenas noches cariño. — Se despidió esta del chico con un beso en la frente.

El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja y se cubrió con sus edredones para dormir…

Como cada anochecer en aquella calle la cual era tachada por ser peligrosa todos iban ya a refugiarse a su casa ya que cuando aquella pandilla se aparecía por las andadas era para temer o al menos eso decían desde siempre los padres a sus hijos…pero a veces la curiosidad llega a ganar.

El pequeño Trent no pudo dormir y cuando escucho aquellas motos quiso ver que pasaría esta vez. Se asomó por su ventana y observo como siempre lo hacía cuando nadie lo miraba; esta vez vio como el que parecía ser el jefe presentaba a alguien nuevo…

Trent soltó una exclamación al ver que era un niño o eso parecía por la baja estatura, vio como le pasaban un cigarrillo al chico que empezó…le sorprendió ver cómo había gente tan diferente a él y espero con paciencia hasta que le dio sueño y decidió irse a dormir no sin antes chocarse con una mirada celeste, tal vez eran ideas suyas o no pero parecía que las miradas de ambos se toparon.

* * *

Unos años habían pasado y con el tiempo la vida también, Trent era un joven de diecinueve años el cual llevaba una carrera universitaria y además de tener un buen trabajo en un conservatorio, era feliz y seguía siendo aquel niño por dentó el cual seguía creyendo tanto en la pureza de las personas y sobre todo en el amor aunque en este último no había tenido tanta suerte ya que había salido hace tiempo de una relación desastrosa y horrible por no decir de menos. Y desde la muerte de su madre había decidido jamás volverse a enamorar.

Iba volviendo de su trabajo cuando vio a un sujeto por la calle donde vivía, estaba fumando en la acera frente a su casa, el conocía a ese muchacho de maravilla ya que siempre le había visto a través de su ventana durante varios años hasta que la pandilla donde él estaba fue arrestada, menos por qué jamás se le encontró un cargo.

El de cresta verde le vio y Trent se sintió nervioso bajo aquella mirada celeste la misma que había visto varias veces por su ventana.

Trent decidió por primera vez hacer algo que le carcomía la cabeza. — Hola. — Saludo tímidamente cuando se volteó para ver de frente al chico quien saco su cigarro de su boca para verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto cortante.

— Solo quería…— Trent paro de repente ya que sonaba muy tonto y no sabía porque tenía esa manía desde pequeño el querer decirle hola a ese chico. —…am…olvídalo. — Confeso Trent dándose por vencido ya que era obvio que el de cresta lo rechazaría por ser diferentes.

— ¡Oye al menos di adiós! — Le dijo el chico de orbes celestes al ver como el otro se había ido sin más.

Trent volteo de nuevo y no supo por qué pero al toparse de nuevo con aquella mirada y que esta vez el pandillero le dirigía una sonrisa hizo que se sintiera…lleno…otra vez.

* * *

Trent estaba orgulloso de sus méritos académicos, sonrió al estrado que le veía y aplaudía pero por alguna razón a él solo le importaban los aplausos de cierto chico que ni de gala había ido.

Sonrió abiertamente no sabía que era pero era una especie de fuerza que lo atraía a ese chico.

Al terminar el acto se encontró con Duncan quien le dio un abrazo. — Quien lo diría el músico por fin dejara la universidad. — Molesto con una sonrisa ladina.

Ambos sintieron aquella necesidad que venía corriendo desde hace algún tiempo de darse un abrazo pero no pasó nada más que un silencio incómodo. Era algo que no estaba en el plan de ninguno de los dos el enamorarse.

— Vamos. — Indico Duncan luego de un rato y ambos salieron del auditorio en un completo silencio, no se vieron en el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron a la casa que ambos habían decidido compartir.

Entraron a aquella casa y apenas la puerta se abrió Trent sintió como su cintura era rodeada por los brazos de Duncan, soltó una risilla ya que aunque su amor fuera prohibido por la sociedad nadie debía de enterarse.

Se voleó para que su boca fuera invadida por unos labios que él conocía de perfección, sintió como la ropa se hacía de más y como ambos se dirigían a la habitación.

* * *

Ambos despertaron apenas sonó el despertador, Trent como siempre se levantó antes y sintió un suave dolor recorrerle, Duncan a veces era un bruto pero debía de admitir que era su bruto.

Vio a quien estaba acostado en la cama y una sonrisa no pudo evitar brotar de sus labios

No importaba que solo ellos supieran de su amor y que jamás podrían decirlo al mundo. Simplemente decidió que disfrutarían ambos por lo que quedase de la vida de ellos dos y eso ambos lo sabían.

— Trent vuelve a la cama. — Pidió Duncan con una voz adormilada y Trent volvió a acostarse para ser abrazado, y de nuevo cayó dormido porque a pesar de que su amor no era como aquellos cuentos de princesas donde estas eran exhibidas o una gran boda él era feliz por simplemente tener a alguien que amar y que este le amara luego de tantas. Porque así era el amor.

— Te amo. — Le dijo Trent cuando se encontró frente a frente a su chico antes de que este le diera un beso.

— Yo también Trenty. — Le dijo este abriendo los ojos para toparse con los de Trent y ambos verse como siempre, con una mirada llena de amor.

Sabían que ya quedaba poco para que cada uno se fuera a su vida y que al cruzar las puertas de la casa no fueran nada más que amigos ya que aunque estuvieran en el mismo lugar a la vez estaban tan lejos porque su amor era al lado del otro.


End file.
